The present invention relates to a mobile radio communication system and a mobile radio communication method in which information is communicated between mobile stations and base transceiver stations (radio base stations), and in particular, to a mobile radio communication system and a mobile radio communication method by which the balance between a location-limited mobile station (that is, a mobile station which is supposed to be used in a limited and fixed area) and an ordinary mobile station (that is, a mobile station which is supposed to be carried around freely) can be maintained appropriately.